Azerothian Union
The United Sporcyist Regions of the Azerothian Union, Also known as just The Union is a nation that emcompasses the world of Azeroth and the broken planet of Dreanor, also knonw as Outland. Originally named the Sporcy Union, it was named after the Chairman of the Union for unknown reasons; The Azerothian Union was originally a large nation from the FBN multiverse. The Azerothian Union is located in the eastern fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy. 'History' 'Pre-unification' The history of Azeroth before the Union is long and bloody. There are many heroes and villains, the details are many, but there is a comprehensive pre-Union encyclopedia of knowledge . Which will inform you about the history of Azeroth before the Sporcy Union was formed. 'The Great unification' After Garrosh's Invasion of Pandaria and the end of the Alliance-Horde War, Azeroth slowly recovered from the horrors that Garrosh and his horde had infliction on the world. But like the rest of Azerothian History this peace did not last, with a group named the Sporcy Union invading the Barrens and quickly taking the Crossroads which they established as their Capital. The Union and their leader Sporcy who was absent for the entire unification war, had brought a new ideology named Sporcyism, which they planned to spread all over Azeroth. With tactical planning, luck and popular support; The ideals of Sporcyism and the Sporcy Union spread all over the face of Azeroth like a maroon tide. By the 6th of September, 2030; The Azerothian Union achieved Victory Across all of Azeroth and Outland, finally uniting all people under one unified Government. 'The Great Pacification' The Great Pacification was a period of Azerothian history when the Sporcy Union set out to ensure peace across Azeroth; Beginning on the 1st of November, 2035, the Maroon Army along with the recently formed Home guard, Air force and Navy began Peacekeeping operations and sought out and destroyed any rebel resistance. Though many in the Union believed in Sporcyism, there were several large rebellious organizations that attempted to bring back the old ways to Azeroth. These groups were usually led by and majority of it's memberships were Goblins, especially former members of the venture company. These organizations were quickly crushed after the Newly formed Rangers were sent on counter-insurgency operations to destroy rebel cells. During this turbulent time, the largest battle that happened during the pacification was the Siege of Bilgewater Harbor where Goblin rebels had taken the Port and began a new cartel. The rebel forces were defeated after a massive combined arms attack with every branch of the military taking part. The Great Pacification finally ended on the 3rd of January, 2038 after Bilgewater Harbor was captured from the rebels, this ended the constant bloodshed around Azeroth and finally allowed the Union to concentrate on unifying the shattered world and to expand into the universe beyond. 'The Glorious Space Expansion' 'Beginnings' After the Great pacification was finally finished, the Union decided to expand it's reach beyond Azeroth and Outland. With materials and parts seized from Area 52, the Union began work on a ship that could travel into the great beyond and orbit Azeroth itself. This plan was assured to work after eyewitness reports of a sentient Raptor named Subject Nine was able to make necessary modifications to a rocket to escape from Azeroth with her children. After several massive modifications by Gnomish scientists, the rocket was ready. During these times, the tension between the Goblin and Gnomish engineering teams brought in to work on the project were high; Fortunately, the Maroon Army stopped all violent conflicts from breaking out between the two groups. With the rocket complete, the Union prepared to launch it and start a new glorious chapter in it's nation history. The rocket was slowly transported to the Barrens to the Crossroads Launch centre that was only built four weeks prior to the rocket's completion. 'Chairman One's launch' The rocket ship was named Chairman one, it was manned by three Brave Orcs from the province of Durotar. Kizzard and Janok Bladehilt and Gromna Bloodyaxe. At 6 AM, on the 5th of March 2039, Chairman one launched with much fanfare around Azeroth. At 6:15 AM, Chairman one had achieved Geosynchronous orbit around Azeroth and began research. At 5:21 PM, Chairman one and it's crew finished gathering research materials and began it's descent back to Azeroth. The ship managed to deploy it's chute and landed smoothly into the Great Sea where it was recovered by the Azerothian Navy. The first flight was decreed a success and a national holiday was declared, celebrating the launch and the beginning of a new era. 'Conquering the Moons' The Union quickly building more rocket ships based on Chairman One design and continued to refine the design with every new ship. The first lot of ships named Chairman Two and Four were sent to the White Lady (One of Azeroth's moons) While Chairman Three and five were sent to the Blue child. They were successful with gathering up samples of moon rocks and laying the foundations of the future moon bases. 'The Azerothian Portal Jump Drive (PJD)' Meanwhile, Mages and the brightest engineering minds of Azeroth came together to solve one of the biggest problems with the expansion into space; How to travel long distances across space in little time. The solution was to create a device that could create a mage's portal large to allow a ship through. The project was plagued by many problems with several prototypes exploding and killing many brave mages and engineers. After two years of research, on the 18th of April, 2045; The mages of Dalaran along with great Gnomish minds from Gnomeregan and brilliant Goblin engineers from Bilgewater Harbor, were able to create a device capable of opening a portal large enough for space craft to go through. Initially, ships sent through only had seconds before the portal collapsed, but this was easily fixed when engineering teams quickly created the blink drive. The Blink Drive would instantly transport a ship a few metres ahead before the portal could close. The device went through several test phases before being put on a live test run with Chairman One and it's original crew. The test went well and the Union had a way to expand further and could finally complete it's ultimate goal, the find other sentient species and to teach them about the good times that came with Sporcyism. 'Adventures around the FBN multiverse and the Laptev Axis' For the next thirteen years, the Azerothian Union wandered around the universe; Introducing Sporcyism to smaller nations, the real start of it's foreign relations was when it got into contact with Saudi Arabia. The trading relationship did not last for long after Saudi Arabia disappeared into obscurity. During 2051, the Union also stumbled upon the New Canterlot Republic in turbulent parts of space and promptly disappeared after unknown events caused it to disappear and reappear during 2059, somehow the nation had advanced 20 years ahead. 'The Laptev Axis' In 2056, the Sporcy Union joined the Laptev Axis, an upcoming power. While in the Axis, the Union kept a low profile, mostly helping the Axis with a large number of spies and missions launched by the Rangers to gather information. This information helped the Axis go to war with several states including the Red Dragon Society. Over the next two years the Laptev Axis went to war against the Alliance of Right Nations, the Red Dragon Society twice, Barlat and the United Gaullian Order. Most of these were victories for the Axis, except the War against Barlat which ended in a stalemate. By the end of the Facebook Nations Multiverse, the Axis continued to reign supreme. During the early stages of 2058, a summit for all nations of FBN were held. Several Laptev nations along with members from the Barlat Concordiat and Coalition of Allied Systems. The summit went well with Frankia causing trouble with a pompous guest from a now defunct Empire. During this summit, the Azerothian Union would meet it's greatest ally, The New Empire of Japan. 'The Wars against the Alcari Alliance and Grand Alliance' The first real galactic war that the Azerothian Union was involved in was the war against the Alcari Alliance during 2058, also Known as the Alcari Alliance-APFC war. A couple of months after the Alcari Alliance was destroyed, the government (The Grand Alliance) that followed were also declared war upon and destroy after breaking several treaties. These ended the Alcari Alliance and ensured that it would no longer threaten Sporcyist ideals or the Union. During the War against the Grand Alliance, the New Empire of Japan joined in on the Azerothian side to ensure that the Alliance never threaten the universe again; Though several sources have pointed out the Empire may have gotten involved for different reasons, including looting of technology, gaining the Turian protectorate or the most out there one; The rescue of a woman who their leader supposedly had a crush on, all of these were speculations by several members of the Azerothian High Command. 'The protectorates' During the reign of the Axis the Union created three Earth bound protectorates, The Oriental League of Nations, The European Consortium and the African Conglomerate. It also got into contact with the New Canterlot Republic early in 2059, these boosted countries helped the Union's influence. They were further boosted by Protectorates from the New Empire of Japan, The Finnish State of Bothmia and North Papua New Guinea; But this happened after the Canterlot summit. 'The Canterlot Summit and creation of the Cosmic Defence Coalition' On the 8th of July, the New Empire of Japan, Azerothian Union and the Tau Empire were invited for talks by the Principality of Equestira. The summits went well, the summits established alliances between all the nations and by the second day a Military alliance was in the works. During the third day, the location of the Headquarters and the leader of the CDC was established. 'Operation Surprise' Operation Surprise was a massive space battle against the Trekylon breakaway state of Maquis. The Maquis were wanted after they attacked and destroyed one Azerothian Ship and attacked the Aman'Thul 'Super Titan' Class Super Heavy Battleship, Vol'jin Along with attacking the New Canterlot Republic and attempting to destroy Gamma Centari III. The Azerothian Union and CDC member states ambushed the main Maquis fleet using false information of a super weapon that was to destroy them. The battle was considered an easy victory after the massive imbalance of forces. the leaders and crew of the base stars that were apart of the Attack on Gamma Centari III were executed for their crimes. These series of events opened up the next bloody chapter of Azerothian History. 'The Third Great War' Main Article: Third Great War The Third Great War was a colossal Military engagement that the Sporcy Union and other CDC member states took part in, against the New Grand Pegasus Enclave. Over one million Azerothians were deployed to the battlefields of Gamma Centari III, the Enclave invaded the NCR and declared War on the Sporcy Union after the Enclave perceived the Union and the NCR as a threat to their sovereignty. The opening Enclave attacks were using the Blitzkrieg style of warfare, with Armoured flying vehicles and power armoured Pegasi leading fast and powerful strikes, breaking through neglected NCR fortifications. This pushed back joint NCR-Union forces dangerously close to the NCR capital of Junction City and capturing the SPP and large chunks of NCR territory. Though the Enclave were unsuccessful with capturing Littlepip the Lightbringer or disabling Union communication equipment. The Union was able to send out a distress call and after one week and six days, reinforcements arrived. The reinforcements consisted of five army groups from the Azerothian Union, a contingent from the Tau Empire and an army group from the Oriental League of Nations. With reinforcements, the Enclave were quickly pushed back, over the next three weeks the Enclave were pushed back to their final position near the S.P.P. Where they made their final stand. The CDC forces were victorious, establishing the New Canterlot Republic as the dominant world power in the Wasteland at that time. 'The Arminian Crisis' The Arminian Crisis began after the NCR brought the genocide of the Otakus to the attention of the Union along with the Octarian Federation. The Nazi state of Arminia further annoyed the Union by targeting and attempting to bombard Azerothian and NCR settlements on Octarius by the Nazi state of Arminia. The Arminians were quickly subdued by the Azerothian Union, CDC and other allies which joined in to ensure the Arminians would be stopped. The Arminian Crisis is remembered by the ridiculous amount of military force put on a nation which had a standing army of less than 10,000 and it's most advanced armoured vehicle was a pick-up truck with a 20mm cannons installed on it's beds, along with no air or space force. With the Nazis defeated, the Union executed all officers and political leaders to ensure their fascist ideals died with them. 'The Great Expansion' The Great Expansion was a short armed conflict between members of the Laptev Axis and a Rogue Alterran AI. The Azerothian Union had limited involvement with only an invasion of Hungary happening and the annexation of Moldova happening during the early stages of the expansion. During the invasion, neither side reported any causalities. This was due to the forces of Tamriel ignoring the Azerothian armies roll across Hungary. The Great Expansion was considered a success when the Rogue AI attempted to destroy Earth but was foiled by the resurgent Empire of Ingen. 'Peaceful times and End of FBN' With the end of the Great Expansion, FBN finally found peace with no wars. But the Multiverse was not right, it was collapsing; the Union and several nations knew this and thus a massive evacuation was ordered. As FBN continued on, nothing much happened. Almost every nation from the major factions did not talk to each other. Only Patagonia was the only Coalition of Allied Systems state that attempted to communicate with the Axis. On the 30th of March, 2059; The Facebook Nations Multiverse stopped moving forward and by some time during early April, the multiverse finally collapsed. 'The Nationstates Multiverse' 'Exodus from the FBN Multiverse' On the 27th of October, 2059; the Azerothian Union began it's move from FBN to NS, initially six million Azerothian citizens crossed the universal boundary to make it safe for the rest of the population. Over the next two days, two million more Azerothians crossed over, until they faced their first crisis. 'The Zombie Hordes' On the 29th of October, the undead hordes swarmed the Azerothian holdings in the NS multiverse. Initially, the zombies pushed back Azeorhtian forces; Many towns were abandoned and the Maroon Army set up positions near and in cities to hold them off. Meanwhile, the Azerothian Air force began bombing runs on the Zombie hordes outside of the cities. The large clusters of zombies, this worked wonderfully as the undead were cleared out by the incendiary bombs dropped by the air force. The Navy on the other hand began it's evacuation of the non-military portion of the population, this was successful as it was rare at that time to be living outside of a large city; Especially with the massive populations of dangerous animals that still inhabit Azeroth. With reinforcements from several other nations, the Union went on the offensive and the death toll was confined to 2 million. The shortage of Man power and several incompetent generals were blamed for the outbreak and were promptly executed. 'Settling in' With the Zombie hordes dealt with, the Azerothian Union flourished; With millions of Azerothians crossing each day. The New Empire of Japan followed shortly after the Union along with other members of the CDC and other nations from Facebook Nations. 'Flashpoint, Ammerinia' Main Article: The Five Second Flashpont Several months after arrving in the NationStates multiverse, the Union found a resource rich planet which was designated X-931. The initial expedition fleet was made up of 27 combat ships (15 Gamon class destroyers, 7 Hellscream class frigates, 4 Varian class cruisers and 1 Behemoth class heavy cruiser.) and 15 civilian ships. The Fleet's flagship was the A.Z.U.S.S. Darrowshire. Approximately at 10:30 AM Crossroads time, the Expeditionary fleet arrived at the planet. Not long after their arrival, they detected several FTL signals approaching the planet; several ships of an unknown design arrived at the planet. the Azerothian ships immediately took up a defensive formation. The two ships quickly exchanged messages threatening each other with violent actions. It was discovered that the unknown ships belonged to a nation named Ammerinia apart of the Global Imperium of Nations. An alliance much like the CDC. As tensions rose, Ammerinia began moving it's drop ships towards the western parts of the planet, this prompted the Azerothian fleet to launch it's own drop pods before the Ammerinians had a chance to claim the entire planet. Not long after the incident, the Union called in the Titan fleet as a show of force. Meanwhile CDC forces intervened, the first Royal Equestrian fleet, several Azerothian aligned Earth states, the New Japanese 2nd fleet and the Empire of Neroth Sig Centrian quickly responded to the new threat and sent in their ships. The Octarian Federation, an observer in the CDC sent in a diplomatic fleet. The Octarians, led by their Grand Duchess, Octavia Melody quickly attempted to mediate the peace between the two parties, but ultimately failed. The CDC and the GIN began fortifying their respective positions on the planet. Keeping an eye on each other while they each gather resources from the planet. 'CDC Earth Claiming extravaganza (Placeholder name)' Main Article: CDC Earth The extravaganza was a peroid just after the Democratic Republic of Tarakia and Paradox joined the CDC where members of the CDC invested in the nations of Earth quickly the Union laid claim to the vast majority of eastern Europe, Central America and South East Asia. They took a large part of the Middle east and several African states, remaking Rhodesia and help get Somaliland recognized as the rightful successor to the British Somaliland protectorate. 'Operation Grizzled Protector' Main Article: Operation Grizzled Protector Operation Grizzled protector was a CDC peacekeeping Operation. It's main goal was to support the New Canterlotian Government. The New Canterlotian Government was under a lot of pressure from a large criminal Empire known as the Kel'Daki Syndicate, the Metal heads, a large mechanized gang of drug addicts. Not to mention the Equestrian threats such as the Steel Rangers and Enclave Remnents. The NCR was also harassed by hundreds of raider and bandit gangs, some of whom had Talon Mercenaries hired. The New Canterlotian government asked for assistance from the CDC, the CDC replied with a massive Peacekeeping force of 188,000 peacekeepers. The peacekeepers set up in their respective zones protecting large pockets of New Canterlotian Citizens and smaller settlements from insurgents. Within two days of the beginning of the Operation, a far-left group known by Azerothian forces as the C.U.C.K.S sent a reporter to the New Canterlotian Republic, he quickly defected to the Enclave remnants and began broadcasting Encalve and anti-CDC propaganda across the net. Eventually, during the Peacekeeping operation the Advanced raptor carrying the Reporter, known as "Hipster Bill" was nuked by the Tarakian Armed Forces as it headed towards NCR lands after being spotted by the A.Z.U.S.S. Hide and Seek. With their flagship destroyed, the Enclave Remnant ceased to exist as a fighting force, the majority surrendering to NCR and CDC Forces. During the Operation, the Steel Rangers began attacking smaller outlying NCR communities, supply and aid convoys, the Steel Rangers also began to hit Peacekeeper patrols and Convoys. This was very common in the Northernlands, where Tarakian, Australian, Yohanes, New Germany, New Austria, Greater Espania, Sal-Kar, Morskoj and Rhodesian Forces were stationed. Eventually the Steel Rangers hit a civilian aid convoy killing many people with no mercy. This prompted the CDC High Command in Belgrade to issue the "Defect or Die" order. This order issued to all commanders, ordered the deaths of all hostile Steel Rangers. If any Steel Rangers were captured or surrendered, they were to be given a choice, defect to the Applejack's Rangers or die. With most of the attention on the Steel Rangers, they slowly destroyed until the defection of a high ranking Steel Ranger which destroyed the Northernlands chapter as an fighting force allowing the Peacekeepers and Applejack's Rangers to capture Steel Ranger strongholds most of whom surrendered and defected when faced with an overwhelming force and lack of any skilled commanders. With their stronghold in the Northernlands destroyed, the Steel Rangers across the NCR quickly fell apart as the CDC took or destroyed their bunkers. Only a few Steel rangers escaped their fates by moving outside of the to Kel'Daki. Some of which went off planet while other more zealous members stayed to face the NCR and the peacekeepers. While the CDC was fighting the Steel Rangers and other insurgents, the metal heads attempted to push into the NCR. The NCR defenders were quickly pushed back as the Metal head armour outmatched older and lighter NCR tanks. It was until the Tarakians, PAMA and the RAAF intervened the tide of battle turned. It wasn't long until the Metal heads were decimated, with the final threat vanquished, the NCR began to expand into the wasteland around Equestria. With the massive peacekeeping force, most towns submitted to NCR rule, several were resistant and were quickly brought under occupation by NCR and CDC personnel. Only one town was destroyed during the NCR expansion after it was found the town was populated by Cannibals. Eventually, the only one settlement was left, Kel'daki. Eventually the NCR went in with an airborne force, only to be beaten back by Advanced Anti-aircraft weaponry sold to them by extremists in the Zebra Empire. The majority of the NCR force was killed, Over a hundred NCR troopers took cover in a block and began to hold off the massive Kel'daki Militia and members of the syndicate with their slave soldiers. Eventually the CDC peacekeepers sent in a rescue convoy and began an attack to take Kel'Daki. After two days of heavy fighting, the Daki was taken by CDC and NCR forces. With that, peace was secured in the NCR. Even though tensions with the Zebra Republics to the east were high. 'A New threat to Earth' Main Article: The Rockhampton Incident With Operation Grizzled Protector over, the Union and the CDC settled in, everything was peaceful until the Rockhampton Incident where an alien craft was shot down over the Central Queensland city of Rockhampton. Susanoo, an agent of the New Empire of Japan Army, intelligence division and his partner one Lofn Ericsdotter arrived in Rockhampton City Space port with their ship the Tempestus Gladius. The last flight had departed from the airport and they had to wait until the next day. During their dinner Lofn notices a strange light over a farm and both of them decide to investigate, as they arrived at the farm, they meet up with the elderly farmer that owned the farm. They soon found out that the farmer had been finding his stock mutilated, they told the farmer about the lights and all three went to investigate the fields. They encountered several small aliens dissecting a cow. The three proceeded to attack the aliens until all were aliens were killed. the alien ship then proceeded to uncloak and charge it's weapon. Susanoo contacted his ship in the dock to target the alien ship. The alien ship was then shot down by the Gladius's guns. Soon after Rockhampton Police and Australian Defence Force Soldiers arrived and investigated the Area, they found the dead aliens and their destroyed ship. The Rockhampton Incident sparked the creation of the XTF, an organization dedicated to fighting the new Alien menace. 'Preparations' Work in process... World War III Main Article: World War III Work In process... 'Troubles on Earth' Work in process... 'Battle for Earth' Work in Process... 'Government' Local Government: Local governments like Orgrimmar or Razor Hill is responsibilities is the maintenance and recruitment of the local area's Homeguard, police forces, fire fighters. They also manage local government projects. Regional Government: Regional governments like Durotar is responsible for Education, Infrastructure and taxation for the region. several local governments make up a regional government. Federal Government: The Federal Government is head quartered in the Union's capital of the Crossroads. They are responsible for national defence, foreign policy, and regulates interregional and international commerce. The Federal government is made up of Three branches. Conclave of Supreme Commissars: is led by Supreme Commissar Chairman Biron. It can veto any and all legislative bills, the ability to appoint cabinent members and Justice department justices, and the current commander-in-chief of the Azerothian Union Armed Forces is Olivia Hilok. Committee of Commissars: The committee of Commissars is made up of the Regional Commissars (Lower house) and the Continental Commissars (Upper house). This branches makes federal laws, declares wars, approves expeditions, approves federal budgets and approves treaties. The Justice Department: The Justice Department is made up of the civil and federal courts, it has the power of judicial review and is the highest legal authority in the Union. Administrative divisions With the Union holding dominion over two planets, it has a grand total of 88, administrative divisions which are ordered into states. These states are then organised onto which continents they inhabit. Kalimdor Kalimdor has a total of 23 states. Eastern Kingdoms The Eastern Kingdoms has a total of 26 States. Outland Outland has a total of 7 states. Northrend Northrend has a total of 10 states. Pandaria Pandaria has a total of 7 states Broken Isles The Broken Isles has a total of 6 states. Great Sea The great sea, the only 3 states are not considered connected to the main 4 continents, Broken isles, Kul Tiras or Zandalar. Kul Tiras Kul tiras has a total of 3 states. Zandalar Zandalar has a total of 3 states. 'Foreign Relations' Main Article: Foreign relations of the Azerothian Union The Azerothian Union takes a semi-active role in International politics. It's embassy program is the only real window into Azeroth to nations originating from the NS multiverse. The vast majority of the Union's foreign relations is between nations from the FBN multiverse, like it's many protectorates, several CAS states or the New Empire of Japan. The only NS nation the Azerothian Union has associated with the most is the Empire of Neroth Sig Centrian The Union is also a founding member of the Cosmic Defence Coalition, a Military Alliance. 'Miltiary' Main Article: Armed Forces of the Azerothian Union As of 2060, the current budget for the armed forces is 10,410,000,000,000; over 30% of the Nation's GDP. The large amount of spending ensures the Azerothian Union is ready to face any foe. The Azerothian armed forces has a total of over 47 million active personnel and 52 million reservists. In total, 5.78 percent of the Azerothian population are employed in full time or part-time combat roles. Technically, every Azerothian Citizen is in the Armed Forces. The vast majority of the citizenry take on civilian or worker jobs. Though this can change with a direct threat to Azeroth, but in most cases, the Union continues to keep a steady 5 percent of the population as either full time or part-time soldiers with the rest continue on with their vital work keeping the Union fed, armed and maintained. 'Economy' The Azerothian ecomy is currently worth 940 trillion reebles. 100% of the Azerothian Economy is made up of Government owned businesses. The Azerothian Union's industry is mainly made up of tourism with large contributions from the weapons manufacturing, Information Technology, Beef-based agriculture and Brewing 'Demographics' Main Article: Demographics of the Azerothian Union The vast majority of the Azerothian population is orcish or human both groups make up 53.5% of the population, meanwhile Dwarfs, Goblins and gnomes make up 25.4% of the population. Trolls, Taruren Pandaren and blood elves make up 10.5% of the population. Meanwhile Half-breeds people born from two different races, make up 7.2% of the population. 98.413638% of the Azerothian was born on Azeroth while only 1.566362% of the Azerothian population are foreign immigrants. Geography and Climate The Azerothian Union is a on very varied planet when it comes to terrain and climate. Though the one of the most notable locations on Azeroth. Nothrend - is mostly arctic though there are tundras. The only abnormality is Sholazar Basin, which is a tropical rain forest. Kalimdor '''- Is mixed like much of the landscape of Azeroth, much of South East Kalimdor is semiarid or arid. While the North is usually filled with lush forsts. Winterspring, like Sholazar Basin is another abnormality, unlike the Basin, Winterspring has an arctic climate with snow fall all around. Central Kalimdor is lush with plains and forests. '''Eastern Kingdoms - the top half of the Eastern Kingdoms is full of lush forests with some hinterlands. While the middle is filled with marshes and some deserts. Though the bottom half of the continent follows the same track as the west of the Eastern Kingdoms, until the very bottom; Stranglethorn Vale, which is another jungle and home to the Azerothian Fleet's Eastern Kingdom Headquarters at Booty Bay. Pandaria - Unlike the rest of Azeroth, Pandaria is much less varied. it mostly consists of a few forests, hinterlands and some plains. The Climate is Humid subtropical, highlands to Mediterranean. 'Culture' The Azerothian Culture is a varied like it's geography and climate. Though there is one thing almost all Azerothians Love, and that is alcohol. Alcohol is considered a great tool for bonding the people of the Union and is often consumed at the end of the day. Honour is also a very important part of the Azerothian Union, especially with the Orcish population. Sport Main Article: Sports in the Azerothian Union Sporting in the Azerothian Union is big, with contact sports being very big. Sports like Boxing, Football and Rugby are very popular with many on Azeroth. The Arena is also still very popular, though it is no longer to the death. Meanwhile Archery is also a well known and played Sport. But out of all the sports in the Union, Cheerleading is the single most largest sport. Cheerleading in the Union is taken very seriously and has a large following, especially due to the violent outbursts between cheerleading teams during games and cheerleading competitions. 'Language' Almost all Azerothians are bilingual, the most common languages are Common (97.5%) and Orcish (97.9%). Many other races are multilingual due to their own racial language. Japanese, Paradoxies and English are very well known due to the cooperation between the New Empire of Japan, Paradox and Tarakia. German, High and Low Gothic and many other langues are also taught because of the many Azerothian aligned states on Earth. 'Religion' The vast majority of the Azerothian Union is Atheist at about 56.4% of the population while other recognized religions is Shamanism at 18.3 and Church of the Holy light at 23.3%. The last 2% of the population follows other minor religions. 'Education ' Primary and secondary education is a requirement in the Azerothian Union, all are free and paid for by the Government. Higher learning can also be pursued if the said individual wishes to go into technical or fields that require higher education. Education takes up about 12.8% of the yearly Azerothian Government expenditure. 'Health' Azeroth boasts high quality and free healthcare, mostly due to the fact that there is no shortage of doctors due to government benefits and grants allowing medical students to get a high degree of education in their field of medicine and with advances in medical technology, not many people get sick. Though there is a high number of industries, especially from sports and local cheerleading competitions. The current health care budget takes up 8.7% of the Government's expenditure. 'Law Enforcement' Main Article: Law Enforcement of the Azerothian Union Like the armed forces, the police officers of the Azerothian union are hardy and well funded, crime is low due to the over zealous actions of the local and national police. With a budget that takes up 12.8% of the government expenditures, the law enforcement of the Azerothian Union rarely have any lack of funding for even some of the smallest towns. Category:Nations Category:CDC Members Category:The Azerothian Union